Drunk Invitation
by Love Oneself
Summary: Out of the unexpected, Reborn set Tsuna and Yamamoto up on a dinner date with an old friend. But it takes an ugly turn when a bit of wine got involved. How is Tsuna going to handle this one? 8027


Hello readers from all over. I'm finally back from my 'retirement'. And I'm here with a new one-shot for all the 8027 lovers. I was out of luck and had a big writer block. So I checked out some writing prompt and it got me thinking. So this is the result of it. So... it's like a writing challenge and stuff. Anyways, I'm trying to see if I could get a head start to see if I could do some upcoming stories. So if there is a story on my profile(check below) that you're interested, please vote on the poll. So far, I have three voters on three different stories. I'll be working on them for the time being. Enough with my babbling, here is the story. Enjoy!

Drunk Invitation

_by LoveOneself_

Tsuna was in his office, trying to finish his paperwork. He was too focused in writing that he didn't notice an intruder. A tall, clever man in a dark suit approached the clueless brunet. "Dame-Tsuna." He spoke in a baritone voice. The spoken person avert his chocolate colored eyes from the work up to the Spartan tutor. "Reborn? What are you doing here?" Tsuna asked. Wasn't he suppose to be in Europe? "Mission was cut short." Reborn sat on the wooden desk, ignoring the protest of his student. He lift one of the paperwork up and examine it. "I ran to an old friend. We talked about you for a while and he's interested." Tsuna raised a brow in question. "Don't worry, he's married. And he knows you are too." Reborn smirked. Tsuna backs away nervously. Even though he's not wearing it, Tsunayoshi Sawada is currently married. Strangely, it wasn't with Kyoko. Or any other female. No, he is married to a man that was once called his best friend. Yamamoto Takeshi, his Rain guardian and baseball player, is his husband. It shocked his friends and family that he was engaged out of the blues. Gokudera was shocked the most. He nearly fainted from the news. When he came to his senses, he took out his dynamites and threatens Tsuna's soon-to-be husband. That was such a disastrous day the brunet could ever dwell upon.

"So, I set you and Yamamoto a dinner date with them."

"W-wait a minute! You planned it without consulting me?" Tsuna shouted in frustration.

"I am now, aren't I?"

Tsuna sighs before leaning against his leather chair. "But Yamamoto is in America, doing a mission." He informs the former Arcobaleno. He haven't seen his lover in four weeks since he left on his mission. Truthfully, he misses the cheery man. "Don't worry. Yamamoto is already back." Tsuna perks up from the new information. "Really?" The Spartan tutor nods. Reborn place his hand under Tsuna's chin and drew closer. "Or are you willing to spend a night with me?" He asked in a low voice. Tsuna blushed.

"That won't be necessary." A voice from behind said.

Immediately, Tsuna knew who the voice belonged to. "Yamamoto! Welcome back." He greeted cheerfully. The baseball player waved his hand in response. Reborn shrug his shoulders as he approaches Yamamoto. "If you're so worried, have a collar on him." He smirked. And he left it at that. Tsuna stepped away from the wooden desk to his lover. Their hand connected first to each other. Yamamoto gave the innocent male a daring twirl before a warming embrace. Tsuna giggled at the action. "I'm home." The dark hair male spoke.

"It's nice to have you here Yamamoto."

"I couldn't stand being alone without you."

Tsuna looks up to see a smiling baseball lover. Their long embrace came to an end when Tsuna pulled away. Yamamoto pouts. The brunet only sighed, "I know you want 'alone time', but put it on hold."

"How come?" Yamamoto asked, intertwining his fingers with his lover.

"We have a dinner date with Reborn's old friend."

"Tonight?"

"Tonight."

It was Yamamoto's turn to sigh in frustration. Just when he got back too. Now he has to go and dress all fancy for some random person Reborn knows. He was actually hoping to spend quality time with Tsuna. Well, it can't be helped. Life isn't usually fair then again. Yamamoto caresses Tsuna's cheek softly. "Do we have too? Can't we reschedule?" Yamamoto asked, really not wanting to go. Tsuna gave Yamamoto an expression that said, in bold words, 'no'. The Rain guardian sighed once more, knowing that what the brunet say is law. "Okay, okay. Understood. But no alcohol." Tsuna frowns. "How come you're bringing that up?" He raised a brow.

"Since I did a good job, the workers there gave me a few drinks. So right now, I'm feeling a little dizzy. But, you look really sexy right now so I'm holding back. A lot. Especially when Reborn was flirting with you earlier." Yamamoto informed.

Tsuna blinked before he looked sideways. The expression he is currently using said 'disappointment' all over. "Sorry, I knew you don't like it. But they kept shoving it in my face. I didn't have a choice." He tried to reason to the brunet. A giggle slipped through Tsuna's lips. His free hand was used to cover his mouth, trying to hold back the laughter. Yamamoto raised a brow. "Tsuna?"

"It's okay Yamamoto. You're just so cute right now. I can't help it."

"You're must more cuter."

As Yamamoto advance to kiss the brunet, he was stopped. His lips is currently being covered by Tsuna's hand before he could do anything. Tsuna smiled at the baseball player, "Get dress. We're leaving soon okay?" Putting on an innocent smile. Yamamoto sighed in defeat. _He's serious._ Yamamoto thought. "Okay, okay. I'll get ready." Yamamoto left the room to wherever he needed to be to change. Tsuna smiled sheepishly. "What are we going to do with you?"

OxO

Both males arrived at the home of Reborn's old friend. Yamamoto was feeling a bit woozy, but he's able to handle it. Tsuna gave him a doubtful look, but Yamamoto reassured that he's fine. The door opened to reveal a women in her twenties. She had blue eyes and brown wavy hair. "Oh, you two must be the guest. Come in." She welcomed. Tsuna gave her a warm smile. They both proceed to the living room where the female's husband is. He looked about in his thirties. He had dark colored eyes and blond hair. "Oh. You're Tsuna right? Reborn told me a lot about you." He shook Tsuna's hand. "It's nice to meet you. Reborn planning this was a surprise on my part actually." He smiled.

"So Tsuna-kun, where's your wife?" The female asked.

"Wife?" Yamamoto asked, shocked.

"Yeah. Reborn told me he was married. But he didn't really give me much detail."

Tsuna blinked._ Of all things, Reborn forgot to tell him that?_ Tsuna thought angrily. He looks at Yamamoto, who is currently in shock. "W-well, you see, I don't have a wife." Tsuna spoke up.

"Eh? Did you get a divorce?" The man's wife asked.

"N-no. Not really..."

"But aren't you married?"

"Yes, but not to a women."

Yamamoto stood in front of the man and held out his hand. "Hello, I'm Yamamoto Takeshi. Tsuna's husband." He introduced himself. For a minute, the whole group became quiet. "Oh. That's great! A shocker, but great." The man said. Tsuna sighed in relief. Thank goodness, there isn't any hostile tension. "Dinner is ready. Do one of you mind helping me?" She asked happily. Tsuna offered to assist. And off to the kitchen they go. "So what's it like to be married to a Mafia Boss?" The male asked, trying to strike a conversation. "Pretty good. Rough, but pretty good."

"Yeah. Megan don't like the whole Mafia thing, but she is adjusting."

"You should have seen Tsuna then. He always deny getting involved with it. Now look at him." Yamamoto chuckled.

The male poured a nearby bottle of champagne into two glass. He hands one over to Yamamoto. "No thanks. I had a bit before I got here."

"Come on. One more wouldn't make a difference." He insisted.

Yamamoto looks back into the kitchen. He saw how friendly Tsuna was getting with turned back to the man. "I guess one more wouldn't kill me." Yamamoto took the beverage and drank it in one gulp. That was when his mind got fuzzy. Tsuna and Megan came back with fancy dishes in hand. Setting up, they sat with their lovers. "So what are we talking about?" Megan asked as she held a glass of champagne. Her husband explain that they were discussing a bit of them and the Mafia world. "Oh that again Mort! You and this Mafia stuff is driving me nuts. Aren't you sick of it? What do you think Tsuna-kun?" She asked.

"Well I can't say I hate it like I used to, but it gets tiring every once in a while." He answered. Out of the unexpected, a heavy pressure was placed on Tsuna's shoulders. Yamamoto leans over to Tsuna feeling a bit out of it. "Tsuna, can we have 'alone time' now? I missed you so much!"

"Alone time?" Megan repeated.

"Yamamoto, what's wrong?"

Before he could get an answer, lips were pressed against his. Tsuna's eyes widen from shock at the action. The passionate kiss was gone when air was running low. Tsuna took note that Yamamoto, in his current state, is drunk._ Not good._ Tsuna thought loudly. "Yamamoto, stop! This is not a good time." Yamamoto pouts before backing away. "Sorry about that."

"I'm not." Yamamoto said.

Silence lingered around the air. "So... are you planning anything special after?" Megan asked. It was obvious that she is still shaky about the scene earlier. "Well, at first–" Tsuna started but was interrupted. "We were suppose to be at the mansion together, but Reborn planned this without us knowing. So that took away my time with Tsuna." The three only stared at Yamamoto, gaping. "Four weeks with the Varia was torture. I had to deal with Squalo shouting and attacks. Not to mention Xanxus constant orderings. And when I finally come home, I have to meet some person Reborn knows. Plus, Tsuna keeps on refusing me!" Yamamoto ranted. After he was done, he fell... asleep. Tsuna sighed in frustration.

"I'm sorry for his behavior today. He's usually not like this. I better get him home."

The couple only nodded. Tsuna end up dragging the baseball player's body into the car. Yamamoto was only snoozing away while Tsuna was struggling. "Next time Reborn plans a dinner date, I'm running away." Tsuna mumbled to himself. The drive back to the Vongola Mansion was a bit quiet than he thought it would be. Tsuna stared at his beloved husband before smiling. "Sorry for refusing you the whole time Yamamoto." Tsuna kissed Yamamoto's cheek before he drags him into the mansion.

OxO

Well that's it. Originally, I only finished the first page, the rest I had to type up myself. So this was the writing challenge I was given to get me out of lack of inspiration. Please check out some of the upcoming stories on my profile and vote. Thanks. Anyways, please review if you liked it. And wait for any upcoming one-shots. Bye bye for now. 8027 will be loved!


End file.
